EXO Love Story
by Kayshone
Summary: Semua couple EXO, mind to request?


Tittle : Shaping Love (ChenMin)

Rate : PG-13

Disclaimer : Cast punya Tuhan, tapi cerita ini punya kayshone :v

Warning : GAJE, OOC, Maap bahasa tidak baku

Empat ekor bocah SMA yang KREATIF a.k.a. KeRE dAn akTIF tengah petangkringan di kantin. Terlihat disana mas Zhoumi dan kakaknya Mr. Changmin, sepaket tiang pancoran alun-alun duduk nungging/? sambil nyeruput jus jahe. Disampingnya ada kang Onyu putra tunggal pewaris perusahaan kandang ayam. Dan terakhir yang paling ganteng, paling putih, alim dan gak suka membully, dan lagi dancing machine nya EKSOH, sekaligus pemeran utama di ff ini

.

Kim Jong Chen

Krik krik

"WOY THOR DANCING MACHINENYA EKSOH PAN GUA.!", kai nyelonong entah darimana 

"Yang alim kan gue thor!?", visual alay kebanggaan SUJU mulai nyabutin kutunya Kokom/? 

"Yang paling putih PAN GUE THOR! Gue harusnyah, tetem bencih sama author", giliran tetem pukul-pukul manjah pundak author 

"WOY THOR GUE YANG PALING GANTENG PE'A.", Amber angkat gergaji kayak di pelem saw yang di awal awal cerita entah yang part berapa

Hening seabad

Author pundung diprotesin sama empat makhluk astral disana

BRAAAAAK

"EMANG KENAPA WOY KALO GUE PEMERAN UTAMA!? GUE JARANG DIPAKE PEMERAN UTAMA TAU GAK! MANA PENS GUE CUMAN DIKIT, GUE PENGEN SEKALI KALI WOY PENGEEN ATULAHATULAH.", Kini mas Chen gebug gebug meja pake mangkok ayam jago. Yang ada di kantin langsung mewek cirambay dan ngangkat banner Chen lagi make boxer bali sama kaos bertuliskan "ARJUNA".

Fine balik ke cerita

Kini empat bocah KREATIF mulai membicarakan anime bertema Hent*ai dengan rating M ples ples. Lalu datanglah seorang perawan/? dan dua anak kambing*coret* anak orang maksudnyah :vmenghampiri meja mereka.

"Hai sayang" 

"Hai beb" 

"Hai pipi.. Mimi datang"

Idyih, Zhoumi Changmin serta Onew langsung masang wajah sepolos dan seimut mungkin, walau akhirnya jadi amit-amit.

'Okepiks, gue jadi obat nyamuk.', chen mulai berubah profesi menjadi tukang tampol nyamuk dengan raket listrik dan baygon. 

Oh satu lagi, tukang ngisi backsound.

Selalu.

Mungkin karena keturunan dari sang ayah, Kangta. Mas Chen pun juga menerima gen jones.

"Sayang suapin dong" 

"Beb ini gimana cara main game aku." 

"Aduh pipih makanannya belepotan, sini aku bersihin."

Somplak

Lalu chen pun pergi sambil nenggak vitlevite. 

'PAPAH CHEN NDAK CUAT PAAH CHEN NDAK CUATT.', chen nambah lagi nenggak big cola rasa temulawak.

"Hey che-

BRUUUSHH

"AAAAA DASAR BANTET NGAPAIN LU NYEMBUR GUE SARAP!", Seorang murid ber atribut Minseok ngamuk mencak-mencak sambil gamparin pintu ngamuk.

Dia lupa diri

Dia juga bantet

"Sori sori gak sengaja.", chen pun pergi sambil nyomot gorengan di tangan xiumin.

"WATDEPAK LU KOTAK AMAL."

+++

Xiumin berjalan sendirian pagi itu.

Sendirian.

"Kok tumben ya sepi.", Xiumin melirik kekiri kekanan kedepan kebelakang.

Sepi.

Ia jadi merinding, jangan-jangan ini ff yang genrenya horror, dia bakalan digigit jombi, dan bakal jadi vampire dan dia bakalan nyari darah suci.

Lupakan.

Kini ia berjalan masuk kedalam kelas. Ternyata semua pada acakadut.

Ada yang nungging/? Diatas meja guru, ada yang rebutan buku, ada yang nyemilin bangku, ada yang mojok di pojokan, ada yang giring be-

Tunggu, bentar-bentar

Xiumin ngeliat sana-sini, dia gak liat makhluk kotak nan sekseh.

'Bentar gue itung…1…2…3', batinnya.

Tidak ada tanda-tanda sang makhluk kotak.

'Oke gue ulang…satu…dua…tiga…empat..lim-'

"WOOOYY JAMBREEET MINGGIRRRR WOY KAMPREEETT…MINGGIR WOY PR GUE BELOOM WOOY ANJIR TEMSEK, CADEL, MONYET JANGAN GEROGOTIN BANGKU GUE MINGGIR!."

Suara cempreng.

"Hey, bulet nan bantet… PEER lu mana? Gue mau liat.", Tangan Chen mulai grepe-grepe/? Tasnya Xiumin.

"Elu pan juga bantet kotak."

"Bodo amat, gue butuh bentar.", Kini Chen masang aegyo.

Untung bukan Kris.

"Eeh makanya PR tuh dikerjain dirumah, kalo lu gak ngerjain PR lu bisa dapet nilai jelek. Kalo nilai lu jelek, lu gak naik kelas lu gak lulus-lulus. Kalo lu gak lulus gak bisa sukses kotak.", Oke kali ini mbak/? Xiu mulai berceramah.

"Oh."

Oh… Singkat padat dan nyelekit.

"ASDHGSFGKGBFKYTFIUR*Q$) )*(*&%% $#$ GUE NGOMONG CUMA DIJAWAB OH DOANG?", Xiumin narik buku yang disalin Chen.

BRAAAKKK

"HEH CINA NGONDEK, GUE PINJEM BENTAAARR AJA PEUHLIS.", Kali ini Chen masang rajungan eyes. Xiumin sweatdrop, "HEH ONTA ARAB…SALAH LU NDIRI KAGAK NGERJAIN DI RUMAH!"

"Oke gue tau bentar-bentaaar aja yah, tar gue traktir ciloknya mbak Liyin okeh-okeh."

"Okedah, cilok lumayan dah."

Dan kemudian damai, hanya karena…ah sudahlah.

JENG JENG

Dia datang (backsound karlmayer)

Yang datang… Dia…

Bapak Siwon Espede Emempede.

Yang kumisnya kayak sapu lantai, yang suka gerogotin berlian kalau galau, yang tukang nyepam, yang stalker, yang jadi visual 4l y, yang belagak jadi sheriff, yang pernah jualan bensin tapi ketauan bapaknya, yang pernah nongol di 18 vs. 29, yang perutnya kayak tahu sumedang, yang-

"TERUSIN THOR! TERUSIN GUE PECAT LU JADI AUTHOR.", Bapak Siwon melirik author sambil grepe-grepe gergaji mesin.

Oke, balik ke cerita. Gue merinding sama ancaman Pak Boss Siwon.

Bapak Siwon Espede Emempede.

Berdiri di depan kelas, dengan sekresek cireng.

Cireng.

"Selamat pageeh anak-anakku yang saya cintai tapi kalian tidak cinta saya. Hari ini yang merasa rakjel tolong keluar dari jam pelajaran saya."

Hening seabad.

.

Jam istirahat

Xiumin ngabisin cilok hasil dari PR nya, sampe-sampe yang dibeli Chen dicomot sekalian. Bahkan minta mesen nasi pecel, mie ayam sama es serut.

Dasar gilingan.

"Lo itu rampok dompet gue .", Chen meratapi nasib dompetnya yang tipis, setipis cintaku padamoh

"Hmm…yaya gue tau."

"Dasar sarap ."

"Ngomong apa barusan?"

"Nggak jadi."

Hening.

"Abis ini pelajarannya bu BoA, ada PR. Lu mau nyontek gak?"

Chen melongo.

"Abis ini pelajarannya bu BoA, ada PR. Lu mau nyontek gak?"

Chen melongo lagi.

"Kenapa? Biasa aja kali."

"Lo sehat?"

"Kenapa sih?"

Chen makin melongo, tangannya ditempelin di jidat Xiumin. "EEEHHH… APA-APA'AN LU?!", Xiumin nampol jidat kotak nan seksi Chen pake botol kecap.

"WHAT THE KAMPREEETTT… JIDAT SEKSI GUE BERDARAH KOPLAK.", Chen narik dasi Xiumin, terus di buat ngelapin darah yang ngelucur.

"DASI GUE AAAAAAAAA!", Xiumin mencak-mencak.

"Noh.", Chen ngelepas dasinya, dilemparin ke Xiumin, terus jalan kea rah UKS sambil megangin jidatnya.

Dia ngambek.

"Eeh..eehh… bentar lagi masuk.", Xiumin narik-narik seragam Chen.

"Bodo…", Chen tetep keukeuh jalan ke UKS.

"Ngambek ya… gue gak sengaja tadi, so…sorry Chen.", Xiumin jalan mundur di depannya Chen, dia ngeliatin Chen meringis sambil merem melek.

Sakit tuh.

"Gini aja deh… Ntar pulang gue traktir di Mie ayamnya mang Kris?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Oke tambah es campurnya sekalian."

Masih hening.

"Chen? Oke oke PR lo seminggu gue kerjain."

DAKK

"LU PIKIR GUE COWOK APA'AN HAH?!", Chen pepetin Xiumin ke tembok.

Hajar aja hayuk Chen, sikat Chen sikat.

CIUM CIUM AJA AAAA!

Oke author mulai sarap.

Tatapannya nusuk ke matanya Xiumin.

Anjir serem.

"Lo pikir gue apa ha?", suaranya sudah woles kembali.

"Gu-gue cuman mau-

Oke mulai serius ceritanya.

DEGDEGDEGDEG

'WHITE COFFE MANA WHITE COFFE.. JANTUNG GUE DEGDEGAN MAMAAAAH.', Xiumin diem tapi atinya mencak-mencak.

Mencak-mencak mulu ah -_- #gamparxiumin

"Mau apa?", suara Chen pelan tapi nyelekit.

Cekitcekitcekitcekit.

Hening lima menit.

"ASTAGA CHEN XIUMIN NGAPAIN KALIAN MEPET-MEPET TEMBOK SEGALA.", seorang D.O jerit-jerit histeris ngeliat mereka berdua.

"Heh kotak amal, ini publik bro. Kalo mau gitu di kamar madi sonoh.", Kai nyembul dari belakang D.O

"Terus pideoin, kirim ke kita.", Eunhyuk lewat sambil nyengir badak.

KaiEunhyuk

Duo YDG48

Oke sepaket.

Xiumin jorokin Chen, terus nyeret Chen ke UKS. "Darah lo makin banyak noh, buruan. Maafin gue ya, plis jangan marah sama gue. Beneran gue minta ma-

"Siapa yang marah, gue nerima traktirannya kok. Ntar ya jam tiga kerumah gue, terus PR nya pak Siwon, bu BoA, Bu Luna juga kerjain. Soalnya gue gak bisa… daaaah."

Chen ngacir ke UKS.

"WATDEPAK GUE KETIPU… DASAR KOTAK AMAL, ONTA KOREA?!"

.

.

.

Jam tiga.

Xiumin di depan kaca riasnya. Oke make dress warna merah, sama Stiletto. Gak lupa dia nyemprot parfum sana-sini, abis itu dia nyemprotin stella sama baygon.

Biar GREGET.

Sekarang dia di depan rumahnya Chen.

"Rumah calon mertua, haqhaqhaq.", Xiumin nyengir sambil elusin pohon pelem.

"Nunggu lama?Sorry baru bangun tidur."

Xiumin noleh, melongo.

Chen dengan celana panjang, ples tank top item. Tambah lagi rambutnya diacakin.

AWAWAWAWAW BULU KETEKNYA, RAMBUTNYA HAQHAQHAQ #AuthorsaraptingkatRT

Author juga fangirl.

Tapi tetep ada perban dijidatnya.

Tapi tetep ganteng. #menurutauthor :v

"Kenapa? Iya gue tau gue ganteng."

"Ah… gak bisa, buruan keburu tutup."

.

.

.

"Gimana? Enak?"

"Iya enak.", Chen ngubek-ubek es campurnya. Mie ayamnya udah abis.

Lima mangkok.

"Emm Chen, gue mau ngomong.", Oke Xiumin mulai serius. Dia tadi udah nenggak white kopi lima gelas.

Biar gak DEG-DEGAN.

"Mmm…"

"Gue suka sama lo."

"Mmm…"

"Chen gue serius."

"Oh… zodiac lu Taurus, gue virgo."

"KOTAAAAKK…"

"Oh sagitarius, ahaha iye gue tau."

"Chen, beneran gue serius."

"Iyedah, lu darius. Eh dona agnesium."

"Bodo ah."

Xiumin berdiri, terus jalan mau pulang. Ninggalin Chen yang masih ubek-ubek es campur.

'Jahaaat kok gak dikejar sih.', Xiumin tetep jalan.

"XIU WOYY… CINA NGONDEEEKK… Tungguin gue."

'Yesss…', Xiumin muter badannya. Tapi dia masang muka ngambek.

"Jangan pulang dulu plis. Gue mau ngomong."

"Apa?"

"Tadi gue… Gue… Jadi emm jangan pulang dulu soalnya, soalanya emm… aduh itu anu jadi sebenernya gini…eh nggak itu jadi emm bukan…eee…"

"Ngomong aja Chen, gue mau pulang buruan."

"Emm, anu jadi-

Chen bisikin Xiumin.

Xiumin langsung jorokin Chen ke got.

Tapi Chen ngelak,untung gak nyebur.

"NOH… AMBIL AJA AMBIL NOH AMBIL DOMPET GUE. BILANG AJA LO GAK BAWA DOMPET KOPLAK. GAUSAH PAKE DRAMA SEGALA. GUE TUH NGIRA LO NGEJAR BUAT NEMBAK... TERNYATA LO GAK BAWA DOMPET DASAR ONTA KOREA.!?"

"Weits… eh, tunggu apa barusan?"

"Lupain."

"Ahahaha… Iya gue mau nembak lo, mana pistol mana pistolnya? Cie yang minta ditembak, bentar gue ngambil pistol maenan adek gue dirumah ye."

Xiumin mewek.

"Eeeeh… Gak gak gue bercanda, eheheh jangan nangis ciusan adooh.", Oke Chen mulai panik. "Plis jangan nangis, ntar gue digampar bapaklo."

Hayoloh Chen.

"Ininih gue balikin dompetnya, gue antar balik ya… Jangan nangis, cupcup."

.

.

Chen ngebonceng Xiumin, pake vespa unyu warna ungu. Berenti di kuburan.

Etetet Xiumin udah gak mewek.

Oke dia mau mewek egen, gara-gara berenti di kuburan.

"Lo mau nunjukin pocong he? Rumah gue disana bukan disini."

"Emm… nikah yok."

PLAAAKKK

"MAKSUDLU APA'AN HAH?! LU KEJEM BANGET, GUE MASIH MUDA SARAP.", Ada cap lima jari di pipi kanan Chen.

"Maksud gue ya janji aja. Kan kalo pacaran itu gak boleh, yaudah nikahnya ntar sama gue aja. Gitu."

Hening.

"Mau kan?"

Hening.

"Kalo gak mau gue tinggal lo."

"Kok maksa sih lu."

"Ya biar lo mau, gimana?"

"Iya dah, gue terima. Eh gue tunggu."

End

Makasih buat yang udah mau baca :3

Mind to review :v

Next chap bisa request couple member EXO 3

Pai paaaii~~~


End file.
